Where and Why?
by yishiambutsui
Summary: The end of the world has arrived...when everyone dies, where do they go? Heaven or Hell? Please leave me a little comment whatsoever if u happened to be reading it....by the way, this is my first story......
1. Chapter 1

OMG...!This is my first time writing stories...I am so so sorry if this little story here is weird and stupid...I am currently overwhelmed by greek mythology...if u happen to be reading this story, please leave me a comment and I will see if I should continue it or not. thank u so very much...

* * *

The end of the world is here when everyone just die and go to a somewhere….. 

In the room, thereare two figures sitting there, Zeus and Hades, that's right… it's time to see who will go to heaven and who will not. In the waiting room outside, we have a lot of people waiting for their judgment, characters from Inuyasha, Gundam Seed, Bleach, Naruto and a lot more…

"Number 47291..!"

"Hey, that's me," Kagome said.

"Good luck, Kagome-chan," said Sango.

"Yes, see you in heaven…" the perverted Miroku implied.

_Alright, here I go…_

As she entered the room, there is an uneasy feeling stirring in her heart. "Am I going to go the hell?" She thought and shivered.

"So you are Kagome Higurashi, right?" Zeus asked.

"Y…Yes sir."

"It is said that you were trying to collect the shreds of the Shikon no Tama, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"What is the world is Shikon no Tama?"

"Are we getting a little out of topic, my brother?" Hades said.

"Oh, sorry brother. So I see that your profile as a human was…pretty good. Alright, you are going to heaven. The Heaven Express leaves in 1 hour so don't be late."

_Thank you Lord, I can't thank you enough for not sending me to hell…_Kagome thought as she was heading to the exit door.

"Next!"

Bam! The door was slammed open, Inuyasha was next in line.

"Have a seat, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha obediently sat this, which was really unusual. He was afraid that he would be separated from Kagome, who will definitely go to heaven.

"Well, Inuyasha. You are a half demon and half human. This is a difficult case. You see, all demons have to go to hell, but you are a half demon, and you didn't do anything to harm people. "Zeus stated to Inuyasha.

"What! I can't go to hell! That is just not right. What do you mean all demon has to go to hell? Are you being racist?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"You see…"

"I don't care, get your ass over here and let's fight. If I win, I am going to heaven, and if I lose, I am still going to heaven. And if it is a tie……"

Zeus rose his thunderbolt and fired at the talking half-demon.

"Silence! If you want to fight that much, then I'll have something fight you instead. Hercules, come .here"

"Yes father." Hercules arrived in a breeze of wind.

"So what do you want to duel with? Here are three pieces of paper, choose one and you and my son will fight with that." Zeus commanded.

"I choose that far left," Inuyasha said with a confident tone.

"Well, let's see…ah, so this is what you chose, so let's get ready."

"May we let this begin brother," said Hades.

"One, two, three, for, I declare thumb war!" both contestants said at the same time.

This "war" went on for several minutes. Hercules' bigger thumb had advantage towards Inuyasha's sharp thumb (because of his nails); the two of them had a really hard time. In the end none of them has the strength to continue, so this "war" ended in a tie.

"What can we do now, brother?" Zeus asked Hades.

"Well, we sure could use a little break…"

"That is a brilliant idea, let go grab a snack!" And in a blink of an eye, the two gods vanished along with Hercules.

"Hey, what about me?"

---To be continued (?)---

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading it... 


	2. Chapter 2

Wow...I practically gave up this story, but well, here it is...second chapter...maybe there's still hope...

Italic: thoughts

* * *

"The nachos were gorgeous, brother..."

"Wasn't it? And the cheese was fine too..."

The two brothers chatted as they entered the room. You probabaly wonder 'what brothers?' Well, theywere the Gods...of Heaven and Hell.

"Hey you in the white, did you bring me something to eat too?"

In the center of the room stood a chair,a big black one with a half demon sitting in it. That's right, Inuyasha was still waiting...

"What are you talking about? You are dead already, you don't need to eat anything..."

"But I am hungry right now!" Inuyasha growled.

"Well, what do you want to eat?" Zeus asked.

"That yellow thing that Kagome always bring me..."

"What the heck is that?" Hades said with five question marks over his head.

"Are you talking about eggs?"

" No, the long yellow thing that you eat with hot water..."

Huh?

The two gods were completely confused.

" How about this, I would just get you something to eat." Zeus finally said.

"Whatever."

In a split second, a plate appeared in front of Inuyasha. What was in the plate?

" Ugh! I don't eat this thing...this thing burns people tougues!"

Oh, it's CURRY!

"You said you were hungry, so eat it." Hades commanded.

"NO! I won't eat this even if I am going to hell!"

"Fine, then if you don't eat it, then you are going to hell," Zeus said.

After fifty nimutes...Inuyasha finally finished the curry, but his tougue was killing him.

"OK, let's get back to the case. Inuyasha, why do you want to go to heaven so much?" asked Zeus.

"FEH! Doesn't everybody want to go to heaven? Who would actually want to go to HELL?"

"I would," Hades said in a calm voice.

"Well, duh. It's not like YOU have a choice. You are the God of Hell, so that's the only place you can go..."

Boom!

A lighting suddenlystrucked across the room and hit Inuyasha.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

" No one, and I mean NO ONE can talk to my brother like that, you are definitly going hell now. I can't believe I had the thought of considering yougoing to heaven. Too bad, it looks like you and your Kagome doesn't belong together..."

"Wait, what? MY Kagome? What areyou talking about? No,I don't want to go to hell, no..."

Inuyasha fell (along with the chair) into the black hole that appeared...falling and falling into thedark space...

_I can't believe I am going to hell..._

THUMP!

Inuyasha finally landed...when he looked around, all he saw was black...pitch black and nothing else.

"Is this what hell is like? This is beyond my expectation..."

TBC?

* * *

Maybe I should write another chapter...well, it depends if u people like it or not... 


	3. Chapter 3

From the previous chapter:

"Hell...this is beyond my expectations..." Inuyasha said to the darkness around.

* * *

"Do you think that I did something wrong?" Zeus asked his brother after sending Inuyasha to a third dimension. 

"Well, at least you didn't send him to hell." Hades said, encouarging his brother.

"True, he wasn't that bad..."

But before he could continue, the door slammed open and two people along with acat-like animalburst in.

"How can you sent Inuyasha to HELL?"one of themscreamed.

"Yeah! How could you? He and Kagome sama belong together!" the other yelled along.

The two gods went speechless as Miroku and Sango entered the room.

"Did u really think that I sent him to hell?" Zeus recovered first.

"Of course. It's written on the monitor out there!"

"I am sorryfornot informing you early. But there are nosy people out there who wants to know who got sent to hell and who went to heaven." Hades answered the question in his brothe's eyes.

"Oh, people are getting nosier and noiser these days..."

"So where is Inuyasha? If you didn't send him to hell, then where the hell is he?"

"Well, I sent him to another dimension so he couldlearn tocontrol his behaviors."

"His...behaviors?"Miroku asked, with a giant sweat rolling down the side of his head.

"Ok, then sorry for intruding...we should go now..." Sango mumbled.

"Wait, the monk is staying, butthe girl can leave." Hades told Sango.

"Sango san, I will see you in heaven." Miroku said in an attempt to hug her.

SLAP!

"Ouch...Sango san, you are so mean." Miroku whined.

"I would want to see you _going_ to hell. Come on Kirara." Sango exited the room with her pet.

* * *

Ok, I am so sorry that this chapter was so short...

well, please kindly click the review button below...or else...

well, it kinda discourage me to see only three reviews...

sigh


End file.
